A Deadly Affair
by Gold3nGirl
Summary: Hey! New Story! So Morgan is a married woman, but her husband hits her. After the first big fight, from here Morgan gets pretty hurt, she asks for Greg's help. After that, they start to having an affair. How will that work? But I guess that the title says everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Just quick thing. It's chapter is a little slow, but I promise that it will be more on the next ones. It's just a little introduce to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey there!"- Greg greeted Morgan entering the locker room. Morgan was seeing herself on the mirror inside of her locker.

"Hey."- She answered with a sad tone. She was putting makeup, more than she already had. When Greg noticed what she was doing, he closed the locker room door and locked it.

"He did it again, didn't he?"- Greg asked with his face turned to the door. Morgan sighted and sat on the bench crying.

"Yeah, he did."

"BASTARD!"-Greg screamed hitting with his fist against a locker. That sound made Morgan think about the last night, she still could feel it. Every punch, every kick. Every word.

"Greg… don't do that… please… don't do that…"- Morgan asked crying very badly. When he heard those words, he realized what he had done. He had scared her. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am so sorry Morgan. I didn't mean to scary you. You know that I would never hurt you, right? I would never do to you, what that bastard does." –Greg justified himself with tears on his eyes.

For minutes they just stood there, sited on the beach, hugging. Greg kissed her on the top of the head, making her feeling a little more save. He then, asked cleaning the tears from her face.

"What happen this time?"

"I was so tired when I got home. I… I was supposed to do him breakfast, but I was feeling like I was dying. I sat on the sofa and felt asleep." – Morgan stopped talking to breath. - "I woke up minutes later and he was screaming at me. And then, as always, he lost his temperament and you know…" – Greg had already heard that speech million of times. But every time he heard it was painful. Greg was feeling bad for her. He was feeling bad for the woman he loved. He couldn't do anything, though. He held her thigh against his chest, kissing her forehead one more time.

"Morgan… you have to leave him. He's been hurting you for the past two years. It is wrong." – Morgan broke the hug and got up from the bench.

"What do you think?! Uhm? You think that I like this life? You think that I like to have scares in my body, because I didn't did what he had asked me?!"- Morgan questioned Greg with an angry one. Greg got up as well and stood there looking at her. When he tried to put his hand on her shoulder, Morgan walked backwards and started to talk again:

"No Greg. I am not happy with this life but I am not going to leave him. I can't! We talked about it. I am not going to leave him." – Morgan said as the volume of her voice decreased.

"Morgan, you don't need to be scare of him."

"If I ever talk about divorce, he would kill me! I've seen him mad, because of little things, if I ever ask for the divorce he would kill me without thinking twice. I can guarantee you that."

"Morgan, you father is the sheriff of Las Vegas. You are surrounded by cops almost every single minute from you day! He won't be able to hurt you. And I'm here to protect you as well!"

"Greg...You can't protect me from him. No one can! My father loves him, he will never believe me."

"Morgan, are you even hearing yourself? Of course your father will believe in you!" – Greg screamed furrowing his eyebrows. Morgan immediately froze hearing his tone.

"Morgan… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." – Morgan started to cry again. Greg was sorry as hell. He walked forwards and hugged her.

"Greg…"

"Look at me Morgan."- She looked up. Greg put a hand on her face and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. - "Look if you don't do this for me, if you don't do it for us. Do it for you. Do it for your own good."

"Greg stop it!"-Morgan exclaimed breaking the hug. - "I'm not going to ask for the divorce, okay?!"

"Well…I'm not going to be here then. I'm not going to continue seeing you suffering and seeing you with bruises every where. If you are not going to leave me, I'm done. I'm done with this!"- Without giving her a chance to say anything, Greg got off of the locker room, leaving Morgan there alone, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Don't have much to say about it. Just enjoy! And btw, this is for the guest who reviewed last chapter: Thank you for the review. It was great ;)**

* * *

Just another day in the lab. Morgan and Greg hadn't spoken to each other since the conversation in the locker room. Two days. They were both grumpy. They spend most of their time avoiding each other. Luckily, Russell had put them on separate cases. Morgan had been working with Sara on a robbery that has gone wrong. Nick and Greg had been working on a case where a couple had been murder. The oldest CSI's notice how the two were avoiding each other.

"What do you think it happened to them?" - Nick asked Sara when they were alone seated on the break room.

"I don't know. Definitely something is wrong. Look at that." - Sara agreed pointing her finger at the corridor. Morgan and Greg passed by each other and avoided eye contact. Moments after someone passed by Morgan running very fast, so fast that hit her, pushing her against the hall.

"Argh!"-Morgan screamed with pain, putting her hand on her ribs.

"Morgan!"- Greg screamed her name turning around and seeing her sat on the floor with a pain face. Sara and Nick quickly got up from their seats and approached them.

"Morgan, what's going on?"-Nick asked helping her getting up.

"My ribs. I…I…"-Morgan tried to improvise something.-"I felt from the bed last night. Now they are hurting pretty badly."-Morgan said ignoring the angry looks that Greg was giving her.

"I think is better for you to go to the hospital."-Sara said seeing how Morgan was in pain.

"NO!"- Morgan exclaimed.-"No need for any hospital, or any kind of medical help."-Greg turned around with a very angry face and started to walk to his office. Almost getting there, he took his phone off of his jacket pocket and texted Morgan.

_Office, please._

Minutes after, she got there. She entered and closed the door behind her.

"I thought that you were avoiding me."-Morgan started.

"Let me see Morgan."-Greg requested when she entered their shared office. Morgan stared at him with a "NO" face. Greg ignored it and gave her a concerned look.

"Greg, don't worry. It's nothing. Seriously."-She tried to resurrection him. Greg gave her the look again. Eventually, Morgan gave up and started to lift her shirt up.

"Happy?!"- Morgan asked with tears in her eyes. Greg was feeling everything except for happiness. He wanted to hurt him so badly. Her ribs were hurt, very badly hurt. She had a huge bruise on her belly as well.

"That son of a bitch. I'm going to kill him."- Greg said never taking his eyes off of her bruises. Morgan pulled her shirt down very slowly, trying not to worsen her wounds.

"No you are not!"

"What happened this time?"-Greg asked placing his hand on her wounded ribs.

"He got home drunk."-Morgan sighed.-"And I think you know what happened next."

"He can't keep doing that to you Morgan. I am gonna find him and I'm gonna kill him!"

"Greg…You promised me that you weren't going to do anything. Say it again! Say that you are not going to do anything!"-Morgan begged wrapping her arms around his waist. Greg didn't answer for moments but after Morgan gave him "the look", Greg promised:

"I'm not going to do anything. I promise. But…you have to promise me something as well."

"What?"

"You have to promise me that you are going to leave him."- Morgan nodded wrapping her arms around him. Greg immediately pulled her closer wrapping his arms around Morgan's shoulders.

"Everything will be okay. You...with my help...will get out of this situation very soon. He is going to pay for everything he did to you. I promise."-Greg said kissing her on the top of the head.-"I promise…"-Greg whispered one more time.

Morgan rested her hands on his chest. She looked up and their looks crossed. Slowly they got close, till they lips meet. It was like their bodies didn't obey anymore. They couldn't take it anymore. They couldn't resist anymore to each other. The pleasure caused by a kiss was too much. They started to depend on the kiss. It was getting hotter and hotter. Gently, Greg began sliding his hands down her body. He reached her waist and she pulled his shirt off of his pants. Greg slid his hands a little more down, till he reached her ass. He grabbed her strongly pulling her closer to his body which made her moaned strongly against his lips.

"Greg…we can't."-He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I know. I'm sorry Morgan…"-Greg whispered.

"No. It's not your fault."-Morgan said with a hand on his face.-"It's not your fault."-She repeated pulling him into a hug. After a few moments Greg broke the hug, looking at her, he held a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I already told you this so many times but I am telling you again. I love you Morgan and I just want you to be happy."-Greg whispered against her forehead.

"I love you too…"-Morgan confessed looking at his deep brown eyes. She leaned and gave him a passionate kiss before her phone started to ring.

She looked at the ID and sighed. Greg knew who was calling, so he took a deep breath and walked backwards giving her space.

"Hey lover."-Morgan greeted her husband answering the phone call. Greg stood there just leaned against his desk, listening to the phone call. He was hearing that bastard screaming at her. He was feeling angry and capable of killing him. He couldn't be there anymore. Almost on a flash, Greg got up and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Feeling angry herself, Morgan tried to end the phone call quickly as she could. A minute after Greg had left, she ended the call. Sitting on the chair behind her desk, tears and more tears full of sadness started to crawl down on her face. She just stayed there crying, and crying. She couldn't lose him. No.

"I can't lose him"- She whispered to herself.

As she pulled a box of tissues, someone entered the room. Sara.

"Morgan? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"- Sara asked approaching her.

"Nothing."

"Tell me. I wanna help you."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! New Chapter! I'm sorry if it took me to long to upload it. I had some personal problems...yeah. Well, this chapter might be a bit bored. Not much action. Just how it all started. **  
**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay."

"In first place, why are you crying?"- Sara questioned Morgan. She took a deep breath, cleaned her tears and started.

"Well… I… I… I can't. I can't find the words to say it."- Morgan started to cry again. Sara noticed that someone was standing on the entrance. She turned around and saw Greg standing there.

"Can I come in?"- He simply asked. Morgan looked up and nodded with her head. Greg quickly got in and closed the door. Morgan looked at him straight in the eyes with sadness, emptiness, guiltiness, desire and melancholy, all on a look.

"I am sorry…"- She whispered never breaking the connection. Greg started to shock his head. He knelled beside her, holding her by her face he whispered as well.

"I'm not mad at you. You are very stubborn, you are…"- Greg said with a small smile. - "But I'm not mad at you…never. I'm mad at him."- Morgan looked down with a small smile herself and kissed him. Greg wanted to respond to her kiss but they were interrupted by Sara.

"What a heck is going on here?!"- They both looked in sync and remembered Sara was there with them. – "Okay…Please explain me."

Greg and Morgan looked at each other thinking about what to say.

"Ah… well… we…" – Greg tried to explain. Morgan glanced at him, wordless as well.

"So?"- Sara requested.

"You can go. I can handle this."- Morgan said to Greg. He hesitated, considering everything she had been through. He didn't admit, but he wasn't sure if Morgan could say it out loud to another person what was happening to her. He still remembered the day he found out, two years ago.

*******FlashBack*******

It was a calm day. He arrived home near 8am, as usual. Ate his breakfast, took a quick shower and went to bed. Around 4pm, Greg woke up by the doorbell.

"Who the hell is knocking on the door?"- He mumbled to himself getting up from the bed. Despite the calm shift he had had, he was a bit grumpy. When Greg opened the door, he saw Morgan standing there crying.

"Morgan, what's going on? Never mind. Come in."- She entered the house feeling scared. Greg leaned her to the sofa and they sat there. She just sat, with her knees close to her chest, crying. Greg couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"You wanna talk?"- He asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Morgan instantly, tried to escape from his hand, like it was something bad. Like he was going to hurt her. Greg noticed, and took his hand off of her shoulder, letting her a little bit more relaxed.

"What happened?"- After his question, all that could be ear in the living room were sobs. After an hour, just silence. Greg hadn't taken his eyes from her. He was examining her, every sob, every tear, every small movement.

"Morgan…"- He whispered.

"You are shirtless…"- She simply said never taking her eyes off the ground. Greg looked down at his body and notice that he was indeed shirtless.

"Sorry…I was asleep. I like to sleep shirtless, when is hot."

Morgan for the first time in an hour and a half looked at him in the eyes.- "I know you do."- Putting a hand on his chest, she started to get close to him. Initially she only gave him soft kisses on the neck but eventually her kisses started to get bolder.

"Morgan… what are you doing?"- She ignored it, climbing on top of him. She kissed his mouth this time, moving her hands down his chest. -"Morgan, stop it! We are not going to do this!"- Greg exclaimed looking at her in the eyes.

"I thought you wanted."- She answered him with tears in her eyes again.

"I wanted. I still do but you are a married woman. We can't."- Greg said cleaning tears from her green eyes- ."Just tell me what happened."- By this time, Morgan was already sat on the sofa. She took a long deep breath and started to talk, crying:

"Do you remember the time he slapped me? "

"How could I forget? You came here, you told me that you missed me, we had sex and two days later, you married him."- Greg answered with a sad and hurt tone.

"I know. I'm sorry."- Morgan whispered with a guilty tone. -"This time, he did more than just a slap."- She said crying again.

"What do you mean?"- Greg asked with a concerned and angry tone. Morgan sighed and slowly lifted her shirt, showing bruises on her belly and torso.

"That son of a bitch did that to you?"- Greg got up from the sofa feeling angry as hell. Morgan nodded.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know Greg, he left the house."- He was already walking from one side to another shaking his fist. -"Greg I don't need you to protect me, I need you to support me. Please calm down."- Greg tried to calm himself and after a few moments he sat beside her and hugged her closely to his chest.

"I'm sorry Greg."- She apologized looking at his beautiful brown eyes.

"Don't be… I'm gonna help you getting out of this situation, okay?"

*******End of the FlashBack*******

"If you need anything, just call me, okay?"- Morgan nodded while Greg was giving her a kiss on the top of the head. He then, walked through the office and left.

Sara looked at Morgan confused. Morgan gave her a small shy smile.

"So… you and Greg are having an affair. How did that happened?"

"Well… when I started to work here as a CSI, he and I had a fling. But then I started to date Daniel and I told Greg that things were not going to work between us. He took it well… I guess."- Morgan stopped thinking very clearly about what to say next. –"As you know, after a year Daniel proposed me. Two days before the weeding… he… he slapped me. I went to Greg's place and you know."

"Wait… Daniel slapped you?"- Sara asked incredulous. –"Wow…let me see if I get it straight, Daniel slapped you, you asked for Greg's help and it was when the affair started? Before the wedding?"- Sara questioned Morgan feeling more confuse than ever.

"No. I asked Greg for he's forgiveness and said that it was a mistake, because Daniel promised me that it was just that time. He swore that he was never going to hurt me again. It was like I was under a spell."

"No. You were in love."- Sara said with a mere sentence.

"No, I wasn't. The affair started, a month before the wedding."- Morgan was feeling her hurt biting widely. Some tears escaped from her eyes. -"It all started after Daniel…well…after Daniel…beat me. I reached for Greg's help again, and it all started."

Sara looked at her, wordless, feeling angry and bad for her friend.

"So…you are saying that Daniel beats you?"

"Yeah. Sometimes he just insults me. Other times it is worst."- Morgan admitted putting a hand on her ribs.

"He was been abusing you for the past two years and you haven't done anything about it?"

"I can't Sara."- Sara got up from her seat, approached Morgan and hugged her, making the young CSI cry.

"Please Sara, you can't tell anyone about this. Or do anything about this. You have to promise."- Morgan begged after breaking the hug.

"No, of course not. I'm here for you, okay? But you have to do something about this. You can't spend the rest of your life living with a man who beats you and having an affair with other one."

"I know. I wanna leave this life more than anything. I wanna be with Greg. But for now, I can't leave Daniel, he would kill me."

"Oh Morgan…"- Sara whispered pulling her into another hug, but she was interrupted by her phone.

"Go Sara. I'll be fine."

Sara left the office, letting Morgan, there alone with her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! New Chapter! I wanted to upload this on monday but I had some health problems. So...new chapter. Romantic one. Happier one. Thanks to everyone who read this btw.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Morgan was on the locker room getting ready to one more night of work. Greg, who had just arrived to the lab, entered the locker room and smiled.

"Hey."- He greeted her with an enormous smile.

"Hi."- For the first time in that week, he saw a happy face. Greg looked outside the door, when he didn't saw anyone he closed it, approached Morgan and kissed her. She happily replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hi."- She said one more time tasting the flavor of his soft lips.

"Hey."- He responded her rubbing his lips on hers. -"How are you felling today?"- He asked pulling her to his body, grabbing her waist.

"Much better now you are here. And Daniel as been calmer…so." –Greg leaned and gave her another kiss.

"You want to take breakfast at my place, after shift. Seriously Morgan… it's just breakfast."

Morgan hesitated, thinking about what to answer to his offer. She wanted to go badly. But as much as she wanted, she knew she couldn't.

"Come on Morgan. It's just an hour. He will be probably a sleep when you get home. Please. I just want to spend some alone time with you… talking."- He added giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. I'll go. But I can only be there for one hour. Okay?"

"Yes… yes…"- He lifted her in the air kissing her passionately. They were still kissing when someone entered the room.

"Guys… come on. It's the second time I caught you in a week. Please, you have to be more careful."- Sara said with a smirk but at the same time with a serious tone. -"I'll give you guys two minutes!"- And then she left.

"We really need to be more careful. I know that Daniel won't show up here, but who knows, right?"- Morgan said feeling scared.

"Yeah. I'll try to resist you, next time I see you alone."- He promised with a smile. -"But now seriously Morgan, in here, in side of the lab and the station, he can't hurt you. You are save here."

"Thank you Greg."- He gave her a confused look, not knowing what she was talking about.

"For what?"- She looked at him and bit her lip. He leaned and gave her one more kiss, before Sara knocked on the again.

"Time is up. Get out of here and go work."- She ordered never looking at them. They both start to laugh exiting the room."

Morgan spent all of her shift nervous about the breakfast. She had been alone with Greg before at his house. The last time was a month before. They ate breakfast watching TV and talking. Nothing much. She was feeling scared maybe because of Daniel or maybe she knew she couldn't be alone with alone with Greg without something happened between them. Something that they both wanted to happen but they just couldn't.

Time seems that flew. It's around 7am and Morgan was feeling even more nervous. Her heart was racing. She could almost feel it coming out of her chest.

"Are you ready?"- Greg asked her, when they were heading to the parking lot.

"What? Yeah. Go first… so people won't suspect. I'll be there soon. I promise."

"See you in a bit."- Greg said stealing Morgan a quick kiss. Morgan was surprised and happy by his action. She knew that she had to be careful, if Daniel ever found out about her affair, he would kill her. _Stop thinking about it Morgan. You have to take breakfast now._

She entered her car and smiled. It wasn't a long drive until his house. 15 minutes maybe, maybe less. She got out of her car, approached the building and rang the bell.

"Come in."- Greg said letting her in. –"What do you wanna eat?"- He asked turning around to enter the kitchen but Morgan grabbed his hand and pulled his body to meet hers.

"Thank you Greg."- He leaned and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Sure."- And with that, he turned around and entered the kitchen. Morgan smiled and followed him.

"What are you going to do me for breakfast?"- Morgan asked taking her jacket off.

"What do you mean? You are going to help me, right?"- Morgan started to laugh. She approached him and gave him a kiss.

"Oh, of course I'm not. You invited me. So, you have to do me an awesome breakfast."

"Please Morgan… help me." –He begged giving her his puppy dog eyes one more time.

"Okay, I'll help you, but I'm the one who's choosing what we are going to see."- Greg nodded with a not so happy look, because he wasn't much of a fan of what Morgan liked to watch on TV. But he didn't care, as long as he was with her, he was happy.

Greg tried to help Morgan cooking breakfast, but she didn't let him, because she knew how bad he was in the kitchen. While Morgan was cooking, Greg was looking at her, smiling. He knew that they weren't a couple. He knew that they didn't had the intimacy that a normal couple have, but he didn't cared, he love her more than anything.

Around 8:15am, they were still watching TV. Morgan was with her head on Greg's shoulder and their fingerers were interlaced.

"Morgan, I don't want you to leave but it's already 8:15."- Morgan shocked her head and started to snuggle on him.

"Today, I don't care. I'm gonna text him and say that I'm pulling a double shift."

"Are you sure? Because you know… you can stay here till tomorrow morning. It's your night off, you can stay here and go home tomorrow morning. I'll call Russell and say I'm sick. And we can do nothing during a day. What do you think?"- Greg offered looking at her with an innocent look.

"Would you miss work for me? You know what? Yeah, I'll stay."- She said looking up at him with a happy smile. He grabbed her by the cheek and gave her a kiss on the lips. She smiled never opening her eyes and gave him another kiss before taking her phone from her pocket and texted Daniel.

During 8 hours they had never leaved each other. They had changed positions. They fell asleep into each other arms. Morgan woke up and looked at the clock. _16:30? Already? I don't want this to end. _She felt Greg moving behind her and grabbing her by the waist. He smelled her hair and gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

"Hey."- He said with a sleepy voice. -"What time is it?"

"16:30"- Morgan simply said.

Greg gave her a kiss on her ear down to her neck making her shivering. -"What are you thinking about?"- He asked.

"My wedding day. More exactly before the wedding. I'm thinking about what you told me. Why didn't I listen to you?"- Morgan admitted turning to him.

"Don't think about it. We are together now, right?"

"This is great, but in a few hours my out of here and we have to pretend that we don't feel anything for each other. And I have to go home. And this is over."

"We don't have many moments like this to be together, so let's just enjoy each other company and don't think about other thinks. Okay?"

"I love you Greg."- Morgan didn't say that much often. Not because she didn't loved him, because she was afraid. Afraid of putting him in danger.

"I love you too."- They shared a kiss but Greg broke off. Not because he didn't wanted to kiss her. That's the thing. He wanted to kiss her more than anything but he knew he couldn't. -"Let's see a movie?"- He asked getting up from the sofa. Morgan sat and looked at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me?"- He asked.

"You are running from me."

"I am not."

"Then prove it, Greg."- He sat next to her on the sofa, grabbed her hand, looked at her gorgeous eyes and said:

"Morgan, I'm not running from you. I'm respecting you. It's different."- Morgan gave him a kiss. She sat on top of him and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Morgan, don't do this. You don't have to."- Morgan admired that man in front of her. She slowly approached her mouth to his ear and whispered:

"I don't want you to respect me. I'm waiting for this for two years. Please, we both need this."- Greg looked at her and kissed her. Morgan took his shirt off and dug her nails into his chest as he started to kiss her neck. He took her blouse off and got up, lifting her with her legs around his hips. He drove her to the bedroom, where he put her down. She looked up at him with a needy face. She brought her lips higher and kissed him one more time. Greg responded to the kiss opening his mouth and inserted his tongue in her mouth. He grabbed her ass strongly making her moan.

Morgan unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off. Greg grabbed her by the waist and they felt on bed together. Giving her soft kiss down her body he left her in her underwear. He looked at her eyes and then at a few scars she had. He kissed it, one by one. Morgan moaned softly with every movement of him. With every touch. Every kiss. He took her underwear off and kissed her breast. She dug her fingernails into his chest one more time and slid them down his chest, till she reached his boxers. She removed it. With a small movement he slid into her, making her moaned even harder.

…..

"Greg, wake up. Wake up."- Morgan requested placing kisses on his neck and shoulders. -"Wake up."- She repeated.

"Morgan, let me sleep."

"No. Wake up. Come on."- Greg slowly opened his eyes and saw Morgan lay down into his chest. All natural, with no makeup, no cloths.

"Hey."- She said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Hi. How did you sleep?"

"Incredible well."- She said biting his lower lip.

"You are even gorgeous when you awake up, do you know that?"

"I love you so damn much Greg."

"I love you too. And I promise that we will have more mornings like this. I promise."- He said giving her another kiss and grabbing her legs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry for the late upload, but I am on vacations and I am not being in the mood for writing. Just a think... I know Greg would never do something, like what I wrote, but it's for a good cause, which means I did him OOC. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing here on a weekend?"- Greg asked Morgan, when he opened his front door. Morgan got in and gave him a sweet sexy kiss on the lips, wrapping her harms around his neck.

"Daniel is out of town for the weekend, I already did what I had to do in the house… so."

"You are going to stay here all weekend?"- Greg asked with a happy smile on his face. Morgan closed the door with her foot and kissed him again.

"I was counting on doing that. Unless you don't want me here..." – Greg gave her one look, which honestly, she couldn't understand. After a few seconds of waiting, he finally admitted.

"Of course I want you here. I want you always here with me." – Hearing those words let Morgan a bit more relaxed. Greg grabbed her waist and pulled her body to meet his. He gave her another kiss stroking her back, harder than he should.

"Greg…" – Morgan said breaking the kiss. - "Please… be careful with my back."- She requested. Greg gave her a concerned look, already knowing what that requested mean.

"Don't give that look. Please, this weekend, no questions. I just want to spend a normal weekend with the two of us relaxing and no questions." – Morgan practically begged, with a hand on his face and with her eyes on his. Greg calmed himself, took a deep and sighed.

"Okay… no questions." – She relaxed a bit more and gave him a thanks kiss.

"So… what were you doing before I got here?"

"I was actually starting to see a movie." – He said grabbing her by the hand and driving her to the living room, to the sofa. Morgan took her jacket off, leaving herself in a white blouse, and grabbed a DVD that was on the coffee table. She looked at him with a questionable look.

"Seriously? A horror movie in the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday?"- Morgan asked with the DVD lifted in her hand. - "Mr. Sanders are you afraid of watching the movie alone at night?"- Greg smiled at her and then gave her a childish look.

"No. I was actually planning closing the windows and turn the lights out to see the movie."

"Sure Mr. Brave." – Morgan said with a teasing look. Greg approached her and grabbed her waist, this time softly, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Looking at her eyes, he said:

"I am glad you are going to spend the weekend with me."

"Me too." – For a minute, none of them said anything. They just kept looking at each other eyes with a desire look. - "Let's see that movie?" – Morgan asked breaking the silence in the room. Greg nodded. While he was closing the louvers, Morgan put herself comfortable on the sofa. When he returned, he sat and Morgan cuddled on him. He put himself comfortable as well and hit the play.

By the end of the movie, they had fall asleep. After all, they were still tired from their previous sift. Around 8pm, Greg woke up, he looked at the clock and then at Morgan, who was lay next to him. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Morgan…" – Greg whispered on her ear. Morgan very slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. - "I can't believe you actually fell asleep during a horror movie." – Greg said with a joking tone. Morgan laughed softly and gave him a kiss.

"I am hungry." – She confessed seating on the sofa.

"Well… I'm not going to cook. You are not going to cook. Indian? Chinese? Pizza?" – Hearing that last offer made Morgan smile. She nodded and Greg grabbed his phone. Forty five minutes later, someone rang the doorbell. Despite Morgan knew that it was the pizza delivered man, she hided herself in the bathroom.

"Morgan, you can come." – Greg shouted from the leaving room. She got out off the bathroom and approached him shyly.

"I'm sorry, but it just … it scares me a bit… you know?"- Greg got close to her and gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

"I know. But don't worry. He will never find out. Let's eat, come on." – They sat on the sofa and started to eat. During the dinner, they didn't talk much. They just kept looking at the TV. Morgan was usually the quiet one, but today was different. Today, Greg was the quiet one. Morgan noticed but she didn't say a word about it. When they finished, they started to watch some TV. Morgan was feeling nervous for the first time in that day. She had felt scared, but not nervous. She was feeling that Greg was hiding something from her.

"Greg… what are you thinking?"- She asked looking at him. - "Tell me." – Greg hesitated, thinking about what to say.

"I know I shouldn't… but I can't stop thinking about him and the fact of him touching you. In all the ways. And the image of you sleeping on the same bed as he. Sorry…" – Morgan kept her eyes on him and she smiled.

"We sleep on the same bed, yes, but I sleep on one side and he sleeps on the other. And we barely sleep at the same time of the day. And about sex… we practically don't have sex since the weeding."- She admitted shyly. Greg looked at her and gave her a confused look.

"I'm going to tell you something. I never told you about this before, because I didn't wanted to look ever weaker at your eyes. You know why is he out of town? A bachelor party. But the truth is that, we didn't received any weeding invite. He has been cheating on me, since we were dating."

"Why then?"- Greg asked softly, trying not to push her.

"I closed my eyes and said that it was just one night stand and that he was never going to cheat on me again. I never loved him. My father loved him. Well… my father loves him. At his eyes, Daniel is the perfect guy. When I accepted marry him, I was under a spell. I never was the kind of woman that is manipulated by a man, but with him was different. I couldn't see how bad he was."- He could hear her heart beating widely. He saw a tear escaping from her eye. Greg wrapped his arms around her and gave her another kiss on the top of the head.

"I'm sorry Morgan…"

"No. It's not your fault. I made a decision and I have to deal with the consequents. You don't have to be sorry for nothing. I'm the one who should be sorry here. I made you suffer and you still are here with me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."- She looked at him and kissed him. He lay on the sofa and she lay on top of him. They started to depend on the kiss. Greg accidently, tried to stay on top, but they felt on the ground. Morgan groaned with pain when her back hit the hard wood ground.

"Sorry…"- He whispered, with his breathing a bit speeded.

She looked at him again and pulled him by his neck. She gave him another kiss and he pulled her blouse up her body. Greg broke the hungry kiss and looked at the side of her torso. He leaned and gave a kiss on her hounds.

"Let's go to the bedroom… please."- Morgan required. He got up and helped her getting up as well. She started to kiss him again, stroking his chest.

Greg opened the bedroom door with his back. Morgan stopped kissing him and took his t-shirt off. When Greg tried to kiss her again, she pushed him and he felt on the bed. Morgan took her jeans off and her bra. She looked him with desire while Greg examined her body. She sat on top of him and kissed his neck boldly. She slid her fingers down his body, reaching his pants. She helped him taking it off. Greg, with a small movement, stayed on top of her. He held her arms up in her head and kissed her neck. Morgan moaned softly. He let her go and kissed even further down her body.

"Greg…"- She whispered when he took her panties off.

An hour later, Morgan was resting her head on his belly, drawing small circles with her finger. She looked at his the side of his torso and gave a kiss on the scathes he had.

"Sorry about this…"- Morgan apologized rubbing it softly.

"Don't care, really."

"Greg… why do you keep submitting yourself to this?"- She asked looking up at him.

"What? Sex? " - He responded with a small laugh.

"No. I mean… this… us. The affair. Why are you still with me?"

"Because I love you. And that's enough."

"Thank you."- She whispered before closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Morgan…"- He whispered knowing that she had already fall asleep.

…..

Morgan was awake by a few sunbeams that crossed the white curtains covering the window. She looked to her side and didn't saw Greg lying with her. Some images from the previous night, went thought her mind. She smiled.

"Hey."- Morgan heard a soft voice from the door. She looked up and saw Greg with a tray on his hands.

"Did you cook me breakfast?"- She asked incredulous. He approached her and put the tray on the night stand. He leaned and gave her a kiss.

"Well, I woke up two hours ago, and this was what I came up with."- Greg admitted with a smile. Morgan looked at the tray and saw two cups of coffee and pancakes, or something like that. She then looked at his hand and saw a red rose. He gave it to her, making her smile even more.

"Thank you … for everything."- Morgan whispered against his lips. -"You really are the perfect men."- He laughed nervously and sat on the bed next to her.

"Maybe I'm not."

"Of course you are. Why do you say that?"

"Please, just remember that I love you."- Morgan looked at him with a concerned look.

"Greg… split."

"I… I… I told Nick."- She got up from the bed, with the white bed sheet covering her body.

"What did you told Nick?"- Morgan asked almost crying.

"Everything…"- He admitted getting up as well. Hearing those words, made Morgan's heart break into millions of pieces. She started to cry. Greg tried to approach her, but she pushed him.

"How could you? I trusted you!"

"I know this is hard for you. Everything you have been thought. I can't even imagine, but this is hard for me too. I needed to talk with someone."- Greg defended himself with a strong tone.

"I knew this has to good to be truth. Yeah… You really can't trust a man."

"This wouldn't happen if you were clever enough to not marry him!"- Greg screamed. His voice made Morgan's heart shake. She looked at him with a hurt look. - "Morgan that was not what I meant. I'm sorry."

"I'm done with everything."- Morgan grabbed her cloths and entered the bathroom, crying. Greg followed her and knocked on the door.

"Morgan, please."- He whispered. He could hear her crying. He was crying himself too. Minutes later, she exited the bathroom and walked to the lobby.

"Please Morgan, don't do this. I'm sorry."- He cried grabbing her wrist. She looked at his hand and he immediately let her go.

She walked through the door and closed it with a broken heart and left Greg standing there, crying, knowing that he had committed the biggest mistake of his life.

"Shit!"- He screamed pushing the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Long time, uhm? Well, here's a new chapter. I apologize for not uploading earlier, it's been really difficult to write something I consider good. What can I say? I wrote this chapter in the beginning of September, but only now decided to post it. Why? Well...I dislike this chapter and I don't know. I'm not sure when I'm going to post a new one, but I'll try as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy !**

* * *

**Morgan's POV:**

A month. I closed that door a month ago. I still remember everything from that day. Waking up and seeing him standing there with a tray with breakfast and a rose one his hand. Everything seemed perfect. The night before, every kiss, every touch, every word. We made promises. I miss him. I know he loves me. I know he didn't mean to hurt me but he betrayed me. He told Nick about everything. I know, he needed someone to talk with, but I trusted him and once again, I was the one who came hurt out of the situation. Hearing those words coming out of his mouth, made my heart broke into million pieces. _This wouldn't happen if you were clever enough to not marry him!_ I can't forgive him. I'm not able to. I don't see him since then. The last time I saw Greg was a month ago.

In that night, when I entered the lab and didn't saw him there, I asked DB, and the only thing he told me, was that Greg still had two weeks of vacations to enjoy. During those two weeks I noticed a few things. First of all, I can't work without him around, is really hard. Our flirts. It's what makes me out of the bed in the morning, knowing that he is going to be there. Second, Nick started to care about me. Much more than the usual, I mean. He always asks me if I'm okay. And the other people around noticed that I'm not okay. I don't think they know about anything but it's bugging me, having eyes glued on me, every time I walk in the lab.

After Greg's two weeks of vacation, I decided that I wasn't ready to face him yet. I took two weeks as well. In these two weeks, Daniel was been out on one of his "business trips" I'm not complaining. I'm actually happy. I truly don't care if he's cheating on me, or not. I've been alone. I spent almost every day, in the sofa, with no open windows. I, honestly, grabbed my phone a few times to call Greg. I tried amounting of times put my pride aside, but I guess I'm not strong enough.

Today is the last day of my work break. And today, Daniel is getting back. I need to clean the entire house. And cook something. I have to arrange myself. Because I don't want to see Daniel angry at me. I don't want to feel his filthy hands on my body, hitting me. I don't want to hear his strong voice, insulting me.

I miss Greg. I miss him in all the ways. Not just because of the pleasure. Because of our talks. Because of his smile, and his stupid jokes. I just want him back. I love him.

I am really worried. Strange things had been happening to me in this past week. I've been hungry as hell. On one moment I'm crying, in the other I'm fine. I vomited every morning. And my period is late. It's not regular, but I'm almost hundred percent sure. _This cannot be happening to me. Not now._

**Greg's POV:**

The last time I saw Morgan, was a month ago. I was a coward, for not going after her. When she closed the door behind her, I was powerless. I knew I shouldn't have told Nick. And I definitely shouldn't have told Morgan those words. _This wouldn't happen if you were clever enough to not marry him!_ Moments after I realized what I had said. I realized what I had done. I had lost the woman of my life… forever. I clearly knew that after she found out that I told Nick, I knew that she wasn't going to forgive me. And that sentence… made everything worst. Those eyes staring at me. Full of sadness and then… nothing.

I wasn't able to face her. I called DB, I said that something had happened and I needed two weeks. I drove to San Gabriel. I hadn't seen my parents in a while. Two weeks later I returned to work, ready to apologize to Morgan, but I found out that she wasn't there. She was on vacations as well.

There isn't been a day that I don't think about her. Memories of our last night together, cross my mind all the time. Our hands fitting together, perfectly. I know every single scar on her body. Her weakness. I know her mind like no one knows. I know when she's lying, when she's happy… sad. I only need to look at her face.

Today, she's getting back to work. I hope she'll talk to me. I hope I can talk to her and apologize.

I love her. I miss her. I need her.

**Morgan's POV:**

I am getting back to work today. I was able to clean the house. I was able to cook dinner and put myself pretty. Just for that bastard. I can't stand him. I hate him. But I can't leave him. It's just simples as that. I can't leave him.

He opens the door and I stood there, looking at him, with a smile. He does not look happy. Slowly, I approach him and give him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. How was the trip? Were you able to make contacts?" – I ask looking at his dark eyes, their almost in a black tone today. Daniel simply gives me an ironic smile and pushes me out of his way, leaving his bags at the lobby.

I grab his bags and took them to the leaving room, where he is sited on the sofa. He looks at me with an angry look. I froze, not knowing what to do. I start to see him getting closer and closer. Daniel stops right in from of me and grabs my chin with his left hand, strongly.

"Who is he? Who's the guy you are screwing with?" – I swallow trying to remain calm. I don't want him to hurt me again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who is he? You bitch!" – He screams. I look at his eyes, trying to resurrection him… but it was already too late. I feel his right hand hitting my face hard_. It's hurting, it's burning._

"Who is he? I smell scent of man in here." – I can feel his breath close to my face. He was definitely drinking. The smell of whisky is letting me nauseous.

"My father was here. My lover, you know I would never cheat on you. You are the only man I love. Never forget about that… never."- He looks at me and let my face go. He then, walks out of the living room and closes the front door behind him.

I sat on the sofa and sigh in relief.

**Narrator POV:**

Later that day, Morgan entered the break room in silence. She scanned the room, and found four people sitting there, talking.

"Look who's back!"- Finn exclaimed. -"How were your vacations?" – She asked while Morgan served herself a cup of coffee.

"Calm. Daniel was out of town for business."- Morgan responded politely with a small smile. She sat on a chair and noticed Sara and Nick looking at her. She gave them a small smile as well. Then, she noticed two dark brown eyes, glued on her.

Greg looked at her in the eyes and mouthed 'We need to talk'. Before Morgan could say anything her phone rang. She looked at the ID and sighed.

"I need to take this. I'll be right back."- She got up from and exited the break room.

"Hey."

"Come to your office. NOW!"- She heard that so familiar voice. His drunken voice.

Greg, who was still on the break room, saw Morgan leaving to the office. But before she turned the corner, she smiled at him.

Morgan sighed one more time and entered her office. There she saw a very familiar imagine. A drunk Daniel.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"- She asked giving him a kiss on the cheek. Daniel smirked at her and gave her an open mouth kiss on the lips. He then grabbed her waist and pulled her to his body, kissing her neck. Morgan was feeling a disgusting feeling. She hated when Daniel did that.

"Daniel stop. You are drunk."- Morgan said pushing him.

"Why are you pushing me?"- Daniel asked starting to get angry. -"Is it because the guy you are screwing with?!"- This time wasn't only angriness on his voice. Was hate as well.

"Why do you keep asking those things? You know I would never cheat on you."- She looked at his face and saw something not so familiar. She had only seen him this way, once. Like he was possessed. He approached her and slammed her in the face.

"Don't lie to me bitch! First it was that male perfume in the house and then, John saw you a month ago, kissing a guy on his car! Bitch!"- He slammed her again making her fell on the ground.

**Meanwhile in the break room:**

"Where's Morgan?"- Greg asked with a concerned tone. Nick looked at him and Greg saw he had the same look on his face.

"I'm going to check on her."- Greg said getting up.

"I'm coming with ya."- The two CSI's made their way to the office in less than a minute. The moment Greg was about to open the door, a scream was heard from the other side.

"DON'T!"- It was Morgan's voice. Greg knew it. He quickly entered the office and what he saw inside, made him even angrier.

Morgan was lying on the floor, crying, with blood on her nose. Daniel was standing above her with his belt in his hand.

"You son of a bitch!"- Greg screamed while pulling Daniel by his shoulders. He turned Daniel around, grabbed his shirt collar and punched him once, twice. Just when Daniel was about to punch Greg, Nick pulled Greg, just so he could punch Daniel himself.

Greg saw his friend and Daniel getting into a fight. When Daniel punched Nick, three officers entered the room, followed by Russell and Eckley. He ignored everything and kneeled beside Morgan.

"Morgan…"- He said barely on a whisper. She looked at him and smile gave him a sad smile.

"I'm okay… I'm okay."- Morgan resurrected Greg while getting up with his help. By this time, Daniel had cuffs around his wrists. He looked at Morgan straight in the eyes and then at Greg.

"Consider you both dead."- He threatened Morgan and Greg in a low tone, before an officer drag him out of room.

Morgan involved her arms around her belly in a protective way. Silence felt in the room, until Russell spoke.

"Greg, Nick, take her to the hospital."- Morgan shocked her head.

"No. There's no need. I'm okay. Just a few bruises."- Greg ignored her and with Nick's help, they helped her walking outside of the office.

"Why didn't you tell me M?"- Eckley asked when his daughter looked at him in the eyes. She didn't answer and kept walking.

While they were walking in the direction of the elevator, Morgan was receiving pity looks that she hated so much.

….

They reached the hospital in fifteen minutes. Nick was driving, while Greg was holding Morgan in his arms in the backseat.

"We are where."- Nick announced. Greg quickly got of the car and Morgan followed behind him. She felt that she didn't need to go to the hospital. It was a kind of pain that she was used to.

Inside, they told the receptionist what had happened and they waited for half of our, until it was Morgan's turn. Greg offered to go with her, since he was allowed to, but she refused and just followed the nurse.

Greg sat beside Nick and buried his hands on his face. Greg knew that Morgan was never going to back to Daniel, but he was afraid. He would do everything to protect Morgan, but Daniel's words kept hunting him _Consider you both dead._

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that Sara, Russell, Eckley and Finn had arrived. Two hours had passed and there was any news.

"Why the hell she didn't tell me?"- Eckley kept mumbling to himself walking from one side to another. -"And Sanders!"- He screamed, which caught Greg's attention. -"You were very aware of the situation and you didn't do anything! You just kept taking advantage of her fragile state, so you could sleep with her!"- Greg got up and closed his fists into a ball, when he was about to spoke, he spotted the nurse, that had take Morgan, behind Eckley and quickly caught her attention.

"How is she?"- He asked when the nurse made her way to the group.

"Miss Brody is okay. She has a few bruises on her torso, but nothing serious. There are signs of abuse. Of regular abuse."- She said in a solemn tone. -"He gave her a room, so she could rest for the night. Miss Brody will be discharged tomorrow morning. She's eating now. Only one of you can see her, since the visit hours is already over but we decided to make an exception."

"I'll go. I am her father."- Eckley said before anyone could spoke. Greg looked at him and talked.

"No. I'll go. She didn't trust you. She trusted me. I'll go. And I'll stay with her for the night."- Greg looked at Russell and his boss nodded with the head.

Greg followed the nurse and quickly they reached Morgan's room. He knocked and entered slowly. He saw her sat on the bed with her right hand on the belly.

"Hey."- Greg greeted her, on a whispered. She smiled and made a move with her head so Greg could seat on the bed. He sat, held her hand on his and placed a simply kiss on her lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not bad. I had worst."

"Morgan… I."- Greg said but he was interrupted by Morgan's voice.

"Wait Greg, I have to tell you something. There's a reason I didn't want you to come with me. I had to ask the doctor to do some tests. And that's why you waited so longer outside. I needed to be sure."

"Morgan, babe… what are you talking about?"

"Greg… I… I'm pregnant."


End file.
